


a home in you

by andnowforyaya



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, not that smutty tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: Kihyun comes home to three babies -- his two sons, Seonwoo and Jongwon, and his husband Hoseok.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudelove/gifts).



It was quiet when Kihyun came home. He padded into the apartment and slipped out of his shoes and jacket, trying to make as little noise as possible. He leaned his suitcase against the wall. He would unpack in the morning; now, he couldn’t wait one more minute to see his family. His flight had been delayed at the terminal before take-off, and then again at landing, and it was three hours past the time he’d told Hoseok he’d be home. Outside, the sky was the inky black of the middle of the night. He hoped Hoseok hadn’t waited up too long for him, but given that Kihyun’s text to Hoseok remained unanswered on his phone, he assumed his husband had fallen asleep.

There was food laid out on the kitchen counter -- a bowl of cold rice and small containers of various side dishes -- that Kihyun put back into the fridge. He smiled, thinking how Hoseok must have worried he’d be hungry upon coming home. The flight hadn’t been that long, nor had the trip, but the work had been exhausting as he advised his company in merger talks with another company in Taipei. He’d slept little over the course of the past few days, not in the least helped along by how much he missed Hoseok and their sons. Seonwoo had just turned four, and Jongwon was barely past 18 months. 

He went to the boys’ room first. Jongwon had only recently started sleeping through the night in his room with his brother, and Kihyun’s heart still shook a little every time he saw Jongwon’s little body under the covers of his tiny crib modeled after a space shuttle. Seonwoo’s bed was a red racecar. He’d insisted.

There were a few toys strewn about the room, but otherwise everything appeared as it should: the boys were in their beds asleep, and nothing was on fire. Hoseok had survived his first long weekend alone with their sons. Kihyun picked up a few of the stuffed animals littering the carpet and put them back in the bin that doubled as a bench by the crib. He stood over Jongwon, thinking how his cheeks looked like little rosy peaches. Making as little noise as possible and keeping a hold on his glasses, Kihyun bent over the side of the crib to kiss Jongwon’s forehead.

Seonwoo stirred when Kihyun went to him next, his brow wrinkling adorably. He stayed asleep, though, and only rolled over onto his side after Kihyun gave his forehead a kiss also.

Hoseok was next. Kihyun checked that the two-way monitor in Jongwon’s crib was on before leaving the boys’ room and shutting the door behind him. He stepped over the floorboard in the hallway that always creaked, and opened the door to his bedroom.

Hoseok slept on his side of their bed, the covers halfway down to his waist, his glorious smooth skin on display. Kihyun’s mouth watered. He slipped out of his jeans and socks and pulled his sweater over his head, leaving him in only his briefs and a thin t-shirt. He put his glasses on the nightstand and his knee on the bed. Then he curled against Hoseok’s form and wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s waist, his heart like it was floating. All the exhaustion of the past few days wiped clean from his system; Hoseok had that effect on him. It was like every time he saw him he was falling in love for the first time. He felt Hoseok breathe. He felt Hoseok’s heart beating under his hands.

Hoseok inhaled a long breath, rolling over slightly to peer at Kihyun over his shoulder. “You made it,” he mumbled.

Kihyun chuckled at Hoseok, who could barely open his eyes. “Babe,” he said. “How was your weekend?”

Hoseok groaned. “I’m so fucking glad you’re home. I love our kids, but they’re the devil.”

“Aw,” Kihyun said in a mock-babying voice. “You worked so hard.”

Hoseok turned in his arms, and finally they kissed. Hoseok’s lips were dry and soft and everything good. This was home, Kihyun thought. He pushed his thigh between Hoseok’s knees. Hoseok was wearing only a very small pair of shorts to bed. “You did, too,” Hoseok mumbled. “How was it?”

“I don’t want to talk about work,” Kihyun said. He played with Hoseok’s hair between his fingers. “I want to hear about your weekend.”

“Seonwoo threw tantrums about every five seconds,” Hoseok said. “And of course, this upset Jongwon, so he cried. A lot. I don’t know how you do it. I feel like the only time it was peaceful in this apartment was when they were both asleep, and when they were asleep, _I_ had to clean, or shower, or prepare food, or remind myself I was human. Kihyun-ah--” Hoseok pouted adorably. “--Don’t ever leave me again.”

Kihyun kissed him again, deeper and fuller, pushing his knee up slightly between Hoseok’s legs, and Hoseok groaned into his mouth, trying to reciprocate. “What did you do around the apartment?” Kihyun asked. “It looks clean.”

“I had to clean it,” Hoseok said as Kihyun rolled Hoseok over onto his back and straddled him, threading his fingers through Hoseok’s hair and trailing kisses down his jaw and the column of his neck. “It was a mess. I vacuumed. Dusted the shelves.”

Kihyun hummed, moving to settle between Hoseok’s knees and leaving kisses over the muscles of Hoseok’s stomach, nibbling gently at the skin by his bellybutton. He pulled the waistband of the shorts down and kissed Hoseok there, too, the skin tightening and fluttering under his touch. “You made food for me?”

Hoseok nodded, biting into his bottom lip. Kihyun pulled the shorts down and off Hoseok completely, before wrapping his fingers around him, slowly pumping Hoseok’s length to hardness. “Did you like it?” Hoseok asked.

“Didn’t eat it yet,” Kihyun admitted, licking his lips. He bent his head to kiss the tip of Hoseok’s dick and kept pumping him, slow and luxurious. Hoseok’s neck strained as he arched his back and groaned.

“Looked up recipes for you,” Hoseok said. “I wanted to make sure it would be something you liked.”

“So considerate,” Kihyun praised, licking the shaft now with little swipes of his tongue. “So fucking considerate.”

“You like that?” Hoseok asked. His hips rocked up and down slowly, trying to get more from Kihyun. “Me taking care of you? Me taking care of the house?”

“I love it,” Kihyun admitted. He took Hoseok into his mouth shallowly, just the head, wetting it with his tongue. With his hands, he encouraged Hoseok to spread his knees. He wanted to fuck Hoseok with his fingers while Hoseok fucked his mouth. He wanted to make Hoseok feel good, to reward him for how well he had handled the past few days. Kihyun pulled back and admired how slick he’d made Hoseok, before sucking on his fingers liberally and pressing his longest against Hoseok’s tight hole.

“Fuck,” Hoseok groaned, arching his back again. “Yes. Fuck yes.”

“You up for this?” Kihyun asked, circling his finger over Hoseok’s hole, applying pressure to help Hoseok try to relax.

“You know I am,” Hoseok said. He spread his knees even wider, and Kihyun’s finger slipped past the ring of muscle, sinking in to the second knuckle.

“So tight,” Kihyun whispered. “You didn’t play with yourself while I was gone?”

“Too tired to even do that,” Hoseok said, whimpering a little. “Oh, Kihyun, it feels good.”

Kihyun fucked him with his finger, teased him with it, and took Hoseok into his mouth again. Deeper, this time. The full weight of him rested against Kihyun’s tongue, pressed against the roof of his mouth. He bobbed his head and felt Hoseok’s dick twitch.

“Ugh,” Hoseok whined. “I love you so much.”

If Kihyun could grin, he would. He settled for taking Hoseok even deeper and working his second finger into Hoseok’s asshole. He was so tight and hot around his fingers. Kihyun couldn’t wait to be inside of him. The head of Hoseok’s dick nudged the back of Kihyun’s throat, and he pulled off of him with a wet sound, coughing a little, Hoseok’s dick shiny with his spit.

“I love you, too,” he said, finally, and Hoseok responded with a dopey, lovesick grin that made Kihyun’s heart flutter.

A horrible wailing noise traveled from the monitor on Hoseok’s nightstand. Jongwon was crying.

“No,” Hoseok said. “No, no, no. I’m hard. Your fingers are inside me. Ignore him.”

Kihyun sighed as the crying continued. He withdrew his fingers and slapped Hoseok’s dick lightly, watching it bob against his stomach. “He’ll wake Seonwoo. I’ll go.”

Hoseok groaned as Kihyun left the bed, but didn’t stop him. He watched as Kihyun stepped into their bathroom to wash his hands before opening the door to their room, and the crying amplified. “Welcome home,” Hoseok said lightly, only slightly grumpy.

Kihyun rolled his eyes and went back into the boys’ room. Jongwon was indeed crying, his little face scrunched up and his hands in fists. Making shushing noises and cooing at him, Kihyun picked him up out of the crib and immediately Jongwon curved into his arms, pressing his wet face into Kihyun’s neck and rubbing snot all over his shirt.

Kihyun peeked over at Seonwoo, who had managed to throw all his blankets off the bed, but was thankfully still asleep. He walked out with Jongwon into the living room, feeling the baby’s forehead in case he was sick. He wasn’t feverish. Perhaps he was hungry. “Jongwon-ah,” Kihyun said in a lilting voice, “are you hungry? Is Jongwon hungry?”

His crying quieted to little sniffles, his body jumping as he hiccuped. Kihyun paced the living room, swaying back and forth, rocking Jongwon back to sleep. Jongwon’s little arms wrapped around Kihyun’s neck. With a few more breaths, Jongwon was dozing.

To be safe, Kihyun paced the living room for a few more minutes, until he was sure Jongwon was back in a deep sleep. Kihyun was yawning himself. There was only a one hour time difference between Taipei and Seoul, so the middle of the night still felt like the middle of the night. He walked back into the boys’ room and placed Jongwon back into his crib, pulling the covers over him tightly. He kissed Jongwon’s forehead again. “Love you,” he whispered. Then he walked over to Seonwoo’s bed and picked the blankets up from the floor, putting them over Seonwoo again and tucking him in. “Love you too, little monster,” he said. Seonwoo wrinkled his nose in his sleep.

He could finally go back to Hoseok.

Who was asleep in all his naked glory on his side of the bed. Kihyun's heart warmed at the image. Hoseok made him feel all mushy and soft and he used to hate it, but now that it was a feeling he associated with Hoseok, he couldn't deny how lovely it was. To be with him, to be safe with him, to know Hoseok loved him as much as he loved Hoseok. Sighing, Kihyun called it a night in his head and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He took his shirt off and threw it in the pile with his jeans and sweater before climbing back into bed with his husband, spooning him and pulling the covers up over their bodies.

Hoseok hummed sleepily and found Kihyun’s hand with his own, and pulled him in tighter. “You could still,” Hoseok mumbled, gesturing abstractly with his hand behind him.

Kihyun giggled and kissed the shell of Hoseok’s ear, then his neck, before wrapping himself around Hoseok completely. “I can wait until morning,” he said. “Good night, Hoseok.”

Hoseok didn’t respond. He was already asleep.

.

**Author's Note:**

> everyone who watched monsta x ray ep 5 fell in love with the babies right? i couldn't not write something with them...
> 
> for the 'domestic' square in mxbingo
> 
> thanks for reading! comments are appreciated.
> 
> i'm on twitter @andnowforyaya


End file.
